Holy Spirit 3rd Division
(1966-2012) Unknown (2015-present) |clans= Several regiments |ideology= National communism Marxism–Leninism Communism |headquarters=Andronikov Sector (1966-1993) Solzchezny (1993-1996) Andronikov Sector (1996-2012) Short time Mussolini Base (2012) |area= Russia, Eastern Europe |strength=10,000-11,000 |partof= Holy Spirit Land Force |next= |opponents= Johns Army Association Protection Alliance Several others |battles=Johns Battle (1993-1998) Invasion of Slide Mountain Battle of Solzchezny Siege of Mussolini Base and Solzchezny Battle at Horundas Operation Murder }} History Early years (1966-1993) The Holy Spirit Army itself was established in 1966, and the 3rd Division, along with the 1st and 2nd was the original structure of the the militant force during the time. Each division compromised of only 25 men, with no vehicles and old and ageing weaponry that was found in storage. The Johns Army Association was established in 1971, and the 3rd Division, who got the first word from it, immediately established messengers to help and build relations. By this time, the division had 580 personnel, the largest during its time. During the 1974 H.S.A. plan, each division would only have the status of having exactly 10,000 or 11,000 men. As relations grew between the particular groups from the J.A.A. and the 3rd Division, it was among the fastest growing divisions where by the time it was 1978, it had well over 3,000 personnel, along with five T-72 tanks, 12 BMP-1's and several other vehicles. Relations went sour by 1980, and the 3rd Division sent a proclamation in June of 1980 to Joseph Dolgorukov that they will no longer supply the J.A.A. weaponry or vehicles. Dolgorukov announced a complete dissolution of relations several months later. The H.S.A. established relations with S.C.A.G., which was far bigger, which eventually made the H.S.A. and the 3rd Division satellite armies. As S.C.A.G. was notorious in the under world for robbery of army vehicles, this group began heavily supplying weapons to the H.S.A. and the 3rd Division, which then S.C.A.G. authorised soldier transfers, which increased the division size by 5,000 in a matter of years. The division has been accused for the assassination of Michael Mussolini in 1988. Johns Battle (1993-1998) In 1993, Johns Army Association launched a campaign against the Holy Spirit Army to gain a treaty in order for permanent peace, though many claim that this act is contradicting towards its own purpose. The 3rd Division was immediately called up and with skilled guerrilla tactics, immediately captured an important site for the J.A.A., known as Solzchezny. The strength was 8,800 men by 1993, and 146 were killed during the capture of Solzchezny, but the toll for the J.A.A. would have been much higher. The division is also responsible for the complete destruction of the J.A.A. 10th regiment. The 3rd Division moved base of operations from the Andronikov Sector and into Solzchezny. Reasons could be due to the fact that resources were plentiful and it was a suitable size for the division, as Andronikov Sector was rather small and could not handle the capacity of nearly 9,000 personnel. S.C.A.G. immediately equipped the 3rd Division with more weaponry; lots of it was from former communist countries, seeing as this event occurred after the collapse of communism in Europe and lots of equipment went into despair and then sold to the black market. The inventory for the 3rd Division was impressive, as by then it was the most heavily armed division of the entire Holy Spirit Army. Multiple Mi-24 Hind gunships were sent, along with several Mi-8 helicopters. Several artillery units were established, and airborne regiments came into existence, particularly when S.C.A.G. had supplied sufficient equipment suitable for an airborne unit (5 BMD-3 airborne infantry fighting vehicles were stolen from a disclosed location), and there was over 30 main battle tanks, at least 25 BMP-1's, and five or more BTR-80s. In 1996, the division came under fire by several elite forces from the J.A.A.. The entire division fled, when reports came in stating that 25,000 + soldiers were coming to invade. Little casualties were inflicted on the J.A.A. side, while the 3rd Division had lost several tanks, APC's, and 200-300 personnel. They returned to the Andronikov Sector with what they had. Later years and war (1998-2012) The return to Andronikov Sector led to many problems due to little room and large supplies of equipment. This led to a giant expansion which led to the eventual capacity to total 15,000 personnel, which caused the division to expand to the expected 10,000 that was required. However, a new division was formed in 1999, and personnel and total numbers of equipment were transferred there. This resulted in just 8,000 personnel, 12 tanks and 8 BMP-1's (and among other vehicles that were depleted in numbers). This new division was now the largest, mainly because it was the division maintaining the headquarters of the organisation. The division remained idle until 2012, when the Johns War had officially been declared. Prior the Battle of Solzchezny, the division was only deployed in six battles, most of which they had won. Mikhail Yedenchev, pleased with his gains, requested supplies and men from S.C.A.G., which they had accepted. S.C.A.G. resupplied the division with 18 tanks, 17 BMP-1's, 11 BTR-80's, 15 Ural-4320 trucks, seven BM-21 Grads, four 2S3 Akatsiya and four 9K22 Tunguska's. One of the largest invasions in the entire conflict was during the Battle of Solzchezny. Over 10,000 personnel (perhaps the entire division) was sent to Solzchezny to defeat the J.A.A. force which was deployed to the area, but the division met with large resistance. They had no choice but to attack the fort head on, due to the surrounding geographical environment which prevented a large force from attacking from behind, surrounding the fort. While the J.A.A. was made to retreat, suffering large casualties, the division nearly lost 1,000 personnel in a single night. The force advanced and continued to attacked the J.A.A., but the division suffered many attacks which failed. They eventually retreated when word was rumored the J.A.A. main force was arriving to attack, possibly outnumbering them. A new dispatch team with a larger force came to occupy the fort, but they formed a plan to take over Mussolini Base. Mortimer himself had disagreed with this, commenting certain death of the whole force. They then went to attack, only killing less than 200 men and destroying multiple vehicles, but the force was devastated in deaths, and the fort itself was taken over again. A naval battle ensued against the H.S.A. Navy, with the 3rd Division waiting for the attack to surround the J.A.A., but were made to withdraw, due to reinforcements outnumbering the besieging force. They were ultimately destroyed at Mussolini Base, with the majority of the force surrendering. All members of the administration including Mikhail Yedenchev and his generals were killed, and the division was dissolved. Reformation (2015-present) In 2015, S.C.A.G. sent multiple messages to the J.A.A. Command Centre by confirming the presence of H.S.A. forces. They explained that they have reformed the 3rd Division first and supplied it with arms and personnel. Current numbers of the division are essentially unknown to sources, but estimates are from 500 to 2,000. Structure Motorcade Like all divisions, the 3rd Division consisted of a motorcade. Four Gaz-Tigr's were delivered to each division used to transport the divisional commander and the administration. This was guarded by eight BMP-1's and two T-72 tanks. One Gaz-Tigr was used in actual combat for the first time, but it was captured with the emissary and his guards killed. One BMP-1 was destroyed beside it. Commanders Mikhail Yedenchev was the only commander of the 3rd Division until he was killed in Operation Murder, along with many of his most trustworthy assistants. Category:Johns war